game_of_dicefandomcom-20200223-history
Misery Road
The Misery Road is the second crossroad. Its blocks are dark colored and a skull displays when a player enters displays a clover alongside the message. Landing on blocks on the Misery Road will penalize the players in that they are sent to skip Start and miss a lap (which is crucial for the early game as cities tend not to be maxed at that stage). The opposite of this crossroad is Fortune Road. In the Original map, the Misery Road consists of: * Misery Road :The Misery Road block (entrance) is 2 blocks backwards from the Start block and is 5 blocks away from the Golden Ox. It is exactly 12 blocks from Jail. :Player who lands on black entry block of Misery Road will move across the dark crossroad. * Move to TAX :Player who lands on to TAX will move to the National Tax Service and pay tax. * Donation Angel :Player who lands on Angel will donate 1 owned city to a random opponent. * Tornado :Player who lands on Tornado will immediately move to a random opponent's city and pay toll. :This effect description provided by the game is wrong. The player will be moved to a random hostile property instead, which includes Vacation Spots. :Wherever you don't have any opponent's cities, a message will appear saying "Silent Whirlpool". The following are special blocks that were added on or replaced the Misery Road: * Pirate Hideout (Replaces the Misery Road in Navy Strikes Back! Event Map) :Character who lands on Pirate Hideout moves inside Misery Road and an opponent's properties toll fee increases by 30%. (sic) :This effect description is wrong - It instead increases the passive toll boost of all properties owned by all opponents by 30%, and stacks with Back Up for up to 10 times (at +300%). * Pandora's Box (Second block in Mysterious Mansion Event Map) :Increase toll fee by 100% on all cities owned by character who arrived on this block. :This effect description provided by the game is wrong - It instead increases toll fee by 100% on all cities owned by all opponents, lasting 2 turns. If opponents do not own any cities, the effect will fail. Strategy Skill Cards * Use U-Turn to get out of the Misery road and go back to your own cities or the Golden Ox. * Use Push to push yourself to the prop with the highest potential toll. By doing this, you can either take the unowned city, or take over the city while its toll is still low enough to avoid bankruptcy (and possibly get color chain or break opponents' color chain). * The player may also use Dimension Shift, High Jump, and Flight to pass Misery Road or teleport yourself to a random place. But remember that it has a great risk if you use teleport skill cards. Dice Effects * Salvation '''triggers when you land on the Misery Road block. It lets you escape Misery Road by making you go to START. * '''Danger means Opportunity triggers when you land on the Misery Road block. It has a chance to teleport you to Fortune Road. Category:Block Category:Crossroad Category:Misery Road